Brooklet Hill
Story Everyone arrives at Brooklet Hill. Mary: This is lovely. April: Yeah. There is a girl screaming. Mary: Is that a girl? April, Drake and Mary look over and see a girl in the lake, with a lot of little splashing puddles near to her. Drake: We need to help her. Jon is already at the lake front and has sent Popplio out. They both dive into the lake. Typhlosion, Drake, April and Mary run to the lake front. Drake: Well he’s already off. Typhlosion: Ty Ty. Jon and Popplio are under the water and swimming towards a girl who is getting swarmed by loads of small fish Pokemon. Jon and Popplio gets a good look at them then Popplio uses Water Gun to get the Pokemon to flee, which works. Jon then grabs the girl and then they all go to the land at the lake. When they all surface, there are two other girls with Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion. April: Are you okay? Jon: Yeah. Jon helps the girl up. Girl: Evie? Melody? Evie: Are you okay Jasmine? Jasmine: Yeah, I’m good, thanks to him. Melody: Thank you. Sorry, I forgot to ask your name. Jon: I’m Jon, and these are my Pokemon Popplio and Typhlosion. Popplio: Pop. Typhlosion: Phlo! Drake: I’m Drake. April: I’m April. Mary: My names Mary. Nice to meet you. Evie: Nice to meet all of you too. Thanks for helping Jasmine. Jon: No problem, though who were those Pokemon? Jasmine: They were Wishiwashi. Drake: Wishiwashi? Rotom-Dex flies out from behind Typhlosion, and then gets a picture of Wishiwashi. Rotom-Dex: Wishiwashi, the small fry Pokemon. Wishiwashi is a pure water type. When it’s in trouble, its eyes moisten and begin to shine. The shining light attracts its comrades, and they stand together against their families. Drake: They don’t seem dangerous. Jasmine: Wait a minute! April: What? Evie: What’s wrong Jasmine? Jasmine: That Popplio is from the reserve! Popplio: Pop? Jon picks Popplio up. Jasmine: I’ll show you, follow me! Melody: I’m going to head back home with the shopping. Evie: Okay, I’ll stay and look after Jasmine. Jasmine, Evie, Typhlosion, Rotom-Dex, Jon, Drake, April and Mary head to where Jasmine is leading them. Soon they arrive at a big pond which has a Primarina and lots of Popplio. They all see Professor Kukui too. Mary: Kukui? Kukui turns around and sees everyone. Kukui: Hello there everyone! How are you today Jasmine? Jasmine: I’m great thank you. I was saved from some Wishiwashi from Jon and Popplio. Popplio jumps out of Jon’s arms and into the pond and swims towards Primarina and then stops in front of it. Jon’s Popplio: Pop Popplio. Primarina: Prima! Drake: What are they saying? Jon: Well, mother and child are reunited. Mary: Mother and child? April: So that means Popplio was here before I got her and then gave her to Jon. Kukui: Yes. You see this is where I get the Popplio who want to have a trainer. Primarina: Prima Pri! Jon’s Popplio: Popplio! Suddenly a Popplio splashes Jon’s Popplio. Popplio: Popplio Pop! Jon’s Popplio: Lio! The Popplio then uses Ice Beam on a rock. Popplio: Li! Primarina: Rina Prima. Popplio: Popp. Jon’s Popplio then uses Water Gun on the rock and dents the iced over rock. The Popplio laughs. Popplio: Popplio Pop. Mary: Since you understand this all Jon, want to help us out? Jon: Well, that Popplio is my Popplio’s brother, but the brother thinks he is better because he has learnt Ice Beam. Kukui: Sibling rivalry. Evie: Not again. April: This has happened before? Jasmine: That Popplio does it with all the Popplio here. Jon: Wow. The Popplio then uses Ice Beam on the rock again. Popplio: Popplio Popplio Lio. Jon’s Popplio: Popp! Suddenly, a Sludge Bomb hits Primarina, causing a lot of damage. Evie: No! Drake: Where did that Sludge Bomb come from? A Toxapex and a few Mareanie appear from behind a large rock formation on the beach near the pond. Jon: Who is that with the Mareanie? Rotom-Dex scans the Toxapex. Rotom-Dex: Toxapex, the Brutal Star Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mareanie. Toxapex is a poison and water type Pokemon. Toxapex crawls along the ocean on its 12 legs. It leaves a trail of Corsola bits scattered in its wake. Drake: Lovely. The Mareanie and Toxapex all use Sludge Bomb. All the Popplio, including Jon’s, use Water Gun and Primarina uses Hydro Pump and the moves cancel out. Toxapex: Toxa Toxapex! Jon’s Popplio: Popplio Pop! All the other Popplio are shocked. Kukui: Well I have no dea what just happened. Jon: My Popplio just challenged Toxapex to a battle. Evie: But Toxapex is strong. Jon walks towards his Popplio. Jon: It’s okay, because Popplio has me. Jon’s Popplio: Pop! Soon, Jon’s Popplio and Toxapex are in a battle stance. Toxapex uses Sludge Bomb towards Jon’s Popplio, who dives underwater and dodges it. She then emerges and uses Water Gun, but Toxapex uses Protect and doesn’t take any damage. Jon: Popplio, use your surroundings! Evie: Surroundings? Jon’s Popplio nods and then uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain. Evie: But that also helps Toxapex. Jasmine: Popplio has this. Toxapex then uses Scald, but Jon’s Popplio dodges and then hits Toxapex with Pound. Toxapex then uses Sludge Bomb again and hits Jon’s Popplio, which takes a lot of damage. Toxapex uses Sludge Bomb again, but Jon’s Popplio lets out a loud scream which is Hyper Voice and repels Sludge Bomb back at Toxapex and then Hyper Voice. Toxapex is badly hurt now and then retreats with the Mareanie running away. Jasmine: That was awesome. Jon: That was great Popplio. Jon’s Popplio: Pop! Drake: Though, what was that move Popplio just used? Kukui: That was Hyper Voice. Jon’s Popplio’s brother then goes over. Popplio: Popplio. Jon’s Popplio: Pop. Jon: Well they’ve made up. Kukui: Now, do any of you want to travel with trainers? Three Popplio, including Jon’s Popplio’s brother, put their fins up. Kukui then places out three Pokeballs and they all tap them, getting caught. Kukui: I’ll make sure they have good trainers Primarina. Primarina: Prima. Evie: So, are you guys leaving now? Jon: Well, we are hoping to get to the island challenge here. Evie: The island trial takes place here. Kukui: You could say it has already started. April: Already started? Jasmine: You see, the Wishiwashi are part of the island trial. Jon: So, technically I have already started it. Evie: Yes, in a sense. Mary: Well let’s get your island challenge resumed. Jon: Right! The screen freezes. Narrator: Once our heroes arrived at Brooklet Hill, they saw a girl, Jasmine, getting attacked by some Wishiwashi, to which Jon and Popplio saved her. Soon, Jasmine and her sister Evie went along with our heroes to the Popplio preserve where Jon’s Popplio gets reunited with her family. However, a Toxapex and some Mareanie attacked but Jon’s Popplio saved them. Now, Jon is all fired up for his next island challenge trial. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Jamsine Evie Melody Professor Kukui Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Popplio Wild * Toxapex * Mareanie (Multiple) * Primarina * Popplio (Multiple; 3 go with Kukui) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon